In Another World
by FoxCrazy
Summary: Xaedyn wakes up after being chased and wounded by hunters, only to find herself in an odd house, home to an even odder resident...Rated T just in case.
1. Down

There was a slight disturbance in the night, like a whisper from a mouth to an ear. Secrets told and secrets kept. In a dark and rather forbidding forest, a sleek shadow slipped between trees, jumped over rivers. It was like a wind in the grass. Never seen. As it ran, it reached a clearing, and sped up. It ran straight toward the light ahead, the moonlight filtering through the leaves. Like a flashlight outside of a blanket wrapped close. Like a spotlight in a dark room. But as soon as the shape burst from the cover of the trees, it was met by nothing. No ground, no grass, no nothing. Just empty air. It had run off of a cliff and into a canyon. A dark river, like blood trickling from an open wound, ran at the bottom of the rift in the earth.  
The dark shape, now shadowed by the cliff, struggled to get upright, struggled to get a grip on the rocks beside it. But the smooth face of the wall had no holds. Its claws just scrabbled uselessly on the water-polished surface. The form pushed forcefully against the wall, pushing itself into the moonlight.  
It was a reptilian creature, with a long, lean, scaly body colored midnight black. It had a silvery mane of fur running from head to the tip of its tail, with the tail ending in a tip of fur. As the wind from falling pushed the mane from its rainbow-colored eyes, they shone with a feminine beauty. The eyes sparkled with intelligence, and danced like fire with fierceness. She flicked an ear to catch the sound of the distant thunder, and looked up, her white horns touching the back of her long neck. The creature looked down, and seeing that she was nearing water, held her breath, but at the same time…  
_BANG!  
_As the shot echoed through the canyon, the bullet hit its target. The breath was knocked from the beast, and she let out a jet of blue-green fire in surprise. She was a dragon. As she hit the water, she was dimly aware of the fact that she had no breath to help her survive. The dragon lay there, in the bottom of the river like a dead weight, her silver blood tinting the river. Just as she thought she was done for, that she was going to die, a flash of light above her made her wince, but before she knew it, she was falling into the dark and unforgiving hands of unconsciousness.


	2. Introductions

Xaedyn woke up to the feeling of a soft nest of blankets around her, and her chest felt tight, as if bandaged. Her mane of fur along her spine was slick, as if just washed, and as she shifted slightly, she could tell her back right leg was also bandaged. She didn't open her eyes, rather sat there thinking, one thought predominant in her mind.

_I hate wings. _Was that thought. _If it weren't for wings, then I wouldn't know about teem and I wouldn't hate wings. I mean, seriously? Make a species that has wings and then, suddenly, start breeding them without wings, too? That's just wrong. I don't even have wings and I hate those sixth limbs._

She opened her rainbow-colored eyes, and took a look around. She was lying in a pile of soft blankets, curled up, as far as she could tell, in front of a fireplace, which was lit. To her left she could see a blue plush chair, and beyond that, a door, the only brown against the teal wall. To her right was a medium-sized couch, also blue. Behind that was a hallway, leading to the rest of the building. The fireplace was gray brick, and as Xaedyn watched, the fire seemed to move in patterns.

The silver dragon closed her eyes as footsteps could be heard behind her. They stopped beside her, and a hand on her shoulder made her growl mentally. She hated being touched by anything but the trees. Other than her prey, and her hunters, she had never encountered another creature of flesh and blood. She almost gave a start when a soft voice spoke beside her ear.

"Sweetie, stop faking, I saw you looking about."

Xaedyn cursed to herself, she should have known. She opened her eyes, to see a kind-looking girl meeting her gaze. Her eyes were a soft green, and her skin was fair. Her brown hair fell around her face, framing it almost. Xaedyn growled, and shuddered slightly to show her disdain for the human's hand on her scales. The girl drew back, understanding, and Xaedyn gasped. As the girl's hair fell back, it revealed not the rounded ears of a human, but pointed ears.

Xaedyn flicked an ear in surprise, and watched the girl curiously. She looked no older than 25, and with the way she walked, she was important. Then again, she was an elf, all elves were important. But, what was an elf doing in the world of humans?

Xaedyn turned the best she could to watch the elf as she returned to the room she had been in. Xaedyn had been unable to see so, but the kitchen had been right behind her. The silver reptile inhaled deeply. The scents were mouthwatering. Mainly meat, too. Beef, pork, chicken…you name the meat, and she could smell it. The girl walked over with a plate of food and set it in front of the dragon. She looked at it curiously, then looked at the girl. Her clothes were simple, just a short sleeved shirt and pants, but she was too fair to be a peasant. She glanced back down at the food as the girl sat in the chair. Xaedyn's hunger was great, but her suspicion was almost greater. The girl spoke again.

"Go ahead. I didn't do anything to it. You can eat."  
Xaedyn gave her one last look before flicking her forked tongue out over the food, tasting it. Then she flicked it out again, using it to grab a sausage, and pulled it back into her mouth, swallowing it whole. She repeated the process until the plate was licked clean, quite literally. Xaedyn again watched the girl, who was cleaning, until she sat down again. Xaedyn gave a start as the fire went out, causing pain to shoot through her chest, and down her spine. That girl…she'd just used magic. She winced, and she saw pity in the girl's eyes. Growling sharply, she watched in satisfaction as the girl's pity disappeared. Xaedyn was about to tuck up and fall asleep, when the girl spoke.

"My name's Yemna. Yours?"  
Xaedyn debated on answering. This elf knew how to use magic, and could slay her at any time, especially in her weakened state. But she hadn't. Yet. But still, the question remained, what was a creature of fantasy doing in a world of reality?

"Xaedyn. My name…is Xaedyn."

"Xaedyn, eh? Nice name."  
Xaedyn watched Yemna carefully, trying to see if she held any weapons. Other than her clothes, she had on fur-lined boots, which could be holding a dagger, or even worse—a gun. Xaedyn hated to think of it, but this stranger could have a gun, and could kill her.

"So, what's an elf, daughter of fantasy, doing in reality?"

"The same thing you are, dragon, daughter of imagination."


	3. Visitor

"Xaedyn, eh? Nice name."  
Xaedyn watched Yemna carefully, trying to see if she held any weapons. Other than her clothes, she had on fur-lined boots, which could be holding a dagger, or even worse—a gun. Xaedyn hated to think of it, but this stranger could have a gun, and could kill her.

"So, what's an elf, daughter of fantasy, doing in reality?"

"The same thing you are, dragon, daughter of imagination."

Xaedyn shuddered at the reply, and tried to get to her feet. But her chest hurt too much, and her back leg was numb. She fell to the ground, wincing. She hated to be seen like this in front of a stranger, but it wasn't controllable. Under the blankets, her tail flicked in annoyance. Yemna had gotten down on her knees beside the dragon, and reached out a hand to lay on the silver creature's neck. But this gesture of kindness was met by a growl from Xaedyn. The rainbow-eyed dragon closed her eyes, calming herself. Suddenly, footsteps alerted her to someone else's presence. She opened her eyes and hissed, laying her ears back flat against her head. Her gray mane fell over her eyes, now dry, and she puffed out a small bit of fire, quickly put out by the elf. This action earned Yemna a glare. The girl looked down at the dragon with a serious look, and flipped a blanket over the dragon's head with a flick of her foot.

Xaedyn growled mentally, but remained hidden, peeking out from under the blanket with interest. She was sure she was hidden, except maybe her eyes, but she could see clearly what was happening. Yemna was now bustling about, cleaning, as an older male walked in. He had a nearly bald head—and what little hair was left was grey. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, and he walked with a pride not seen in many humans. Xaedyn knew of his mortality, due to the rounded ears displayed openly. He turned to Yemna, who looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes, Fernax?"

"That's Mister Germanon to you. And I've received reports that a few hours ago, you were hauling a large bundle in here. As your landlord, I deserve to know what it was."

Yemna looked back down at the vase in her hands, and continued to rub it with a cloth. Xaedyn smiled. The elf was a great liar. As she watched, she hated the older guy more and more.

"Oh, Mister Germanon, that must have been my laundry. I mean, I do have quite a bit. For someone living alone, that is."

The older man gave a sigh, then turned quickly. For once, Xaedyn could get a good look at his clothes. He wore a nice white, long sleeved shirt with a light blue vest, and ugly brown pants that made Xaedyn think of poo. The dragon snickered, just low enough that the landlord didn't hear. As he left the building, she flipped the blanket back over her shoulders, and Yemna gave a relieved sigh.

"Good thing he thinks I can't keep this place clean. Otherwise, he'd have been suspicious of you."  
She tucked her hair behind her ears, as she had hid them when the older landlord walked in.


End file.
